


Supernatural Forever

by IsisKitsune



Category: Forever (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Curses, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two "agents" visit the antique store. And by "agents" I mean the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally too tired to even think about this twice, I fell asleep working on it and woke back up to finish it. Sorry for all the crap (yeah I'm not dead) and this is the first time I've even thought of attempting the Forever fandom so it's a lot less general and less detailed unlike the Forever style of writing  
> Title might change, I had a better one in my head but fell asleep before I could get it down.
> 
> Edited a smidge

Henry blinked as his entrance was announced by the ever present bell over the shop door, he merely smiled as his son was conversing with a set of younger gentlemen. He blinked twice, no not gentlemen, ill fitted suits, a false air of authority… he wrote it off as a set of partners that had fallen on hard times, at least at first. “Henry, hey glad you’re back,” Abe’s words made him blink, he knew he was coming home early from work, why would he insinuate Henry was simply on an errand? “I was just telling these two federal agents that we haven’t seen any 18th century weaponry in awhile, well at least nothing projectile. Though if you’re into short swords I believe we do have one, a dueling sword wasn’t it? Or something like that.” Henry nearly rolled his eyes, why was Abraham playing the fool? He knew damn well those swords were ceremonial only not dueling, at least the ones in their collection.

“Abraham I’ve had a long day, what are you going on about?” First Lucas with his constant rambling about basically nothing, doing what Abe had deemed ‘fangirling’ at some point, and now his son?

“These two fellas were looking for an 18th century pistol, a flint lock was it?” Henry’s eyes widened as the two men nodded and he blinked hard before shaking his head. “Yeah that’s what I told them. They’re impossible to find.”

“We would love to get our hands on one for our collection though if you have any leads,” Henry quickly supplied at the two searching looks he was getting, three if you counted Abe’s pleading look. “Feel free to stop in if you get your hands on one, I assure a decent offer.”

The two ‘agents’ gave them a look as he walked to stand behind Abraham, giving the sitting man a pat on the shoulder but took their cue that they wouldn’t find anything there.

Henry turned to Abe the moment the bell chimed to show the ‘agents’ leaving, “What on earth is going on?”

“I have no idea but they had a lot of questions, trying to track down a flint lock pistol… Yours from the story they gave me. And if those two were feds I’m the queen of England!”

Henry couldn’t help smirk or bow, “Your majesty, your accent changed.”

Abe shoved him, nearly knocking the man off his feet, “Cut it out dad, we’ve got a huge problem here! What are we going to do about those two?”

“I could give Jo a call, see if she can find anything about those two agents, if you remember their names, I didn’t catch them.”

“Oh yeah, how could I forget… Syd Barrett and Nick Mason,” Henry blinked making Abe sigh, “Didn’t we talk about expanding your music genre? Pink Floyd? Ring any bells?”

Henry just rolled his eyes, he needed tea and to call Jo about those ‘agents’.

\--

“Look Henry, I don’t know who you talked to but the only ‘Syd Barrette’ I came up with is a Sydney Barrette and _she_ is on desk duty waiting for her maternity leave to go through, the other one is working on retirement at a ripe age of 63, they couldn’t be the ones that visited you.”

“I thought so…” Henry rubbed his eyes, it was 10 am (barely) and this already ruined his day. “Then who was it that came looking for the flint lock?”

“I have no idea, but did Abe ever get the security cameras up and running? We might have a face if he did.”

“I’ll have to ask him when I get home tonight, Lucas just walked in with 2 guests, I’ll talk to you afterword.”

“It’ll be sooner than that, Hanson just walked up with a case, 2 floaters pulled out of the water. Looks like we’re on the same case.”

“Seems they forwent the onsite forensics,” Henry winced against the stench, “I can’t imagine why…”

“I’ll make sure to skip lunch, be there in a bit.”

\--

Henry instinctively held the door as the chime sounded, “That wasn’t that bad detective.”

“Not that bad? Good god, I need a shower, I can still smell the bodies on me!”

Both stilled as they caught sight of the two ‘agents’ standing close to Abe, “Look we have a reliable source that says you have it.”

“I don’t know what to say Agent Mason we don’t have any guns from earlier than world war 1 at this time. And most of those aren’t even working order at the moment.”

Jo nudged Henry’s shoulder as the smaller of the two looked to be getting more annoyed by the minute, “That them?” was whispered toward him.

“Yes.”

“Look we don’t have time for this, we have to get that pistol locked up before someone ends up cursed!” Henry set his hand on Jo’s hand as she reached for her weapon.

“What do you mean ‘cursed’?”

All three jumped while Jo slowly took her hand away from her gun, as if the two had said the magic word. She was already going to collar these two for impersonating federal agents she damn well was going to hear them out at this point if Henry was.

The two men looked at where Jo was reaching and saw the badge, Henry tensed, ready to intervene as they tensed in response. “You wouldn’t believe us, but we mean no harm, we just need to lock the pistol away before someone gets killed by it-“

Henry’s heart dropped, “And why is that?”

The taller of the two gave his shaggy hair a scratch before sighing, “Because it has a Rebirth curse on it.”

“Look Odysseus pissed off the wrong fucking deity and got him and his whole goddamn boat cursed. Anything on it was affected. Homer had it wrong, they never made it home, it’s the same boat seen even to today, it’s just known as ‘The Flying Dutchman’ now… When the boat first sank the crew and the ship were ‘reborn’ to sail again but anything cast overboard was still cursed.”

Henry had to blink and shake his head, he couldn’t process, “Wait, a curse of Rebirth, then how…” Abe’s eyes were wide, he seemed to compute faster than Henry at the moment.

“Greeks would take enemy weapons, all cultures do, they take them as trophies, in times of war-“

“Good god, the Revolution… They were smelting down anything lead, iron… to make weapons for the troupes.” Jo caught his shoulder when he stumbled. “The captain’s side arm must have been something salvaged, something that washed ashore and-“

They had the answer, it took him over two hundred years and these boys had figured it out.

“Yeah, so we have to find that thing before someone gets killed with it! It was supposedly on that sunken ship “The Queen of Africa” that was dredged up awhile back. We’ve spent all this time tracking down pieces on it because we know it contained parts of a sword in it.”

Henry couldn’t even begin to question the logic, it was there black and white, and he couldn’t even put thought enough together to actually ask anything because he _knew_ they were right _._ “What would happen if someone was killed with it?”

“It takes them, body and soul back to Poseidon’s domain, in a state of rebirth.”

Henry didn’t even realize Jo had been leading him back to the couch until his knees gave out when they bumped it, he flopped back without any grace, “And is there a way to break the curse?”

“We found some notes about the item that killed them taking back the curse but-“ Henry couldn’t help the slightly manic laughing. “I have a feeling that doesn’t work.”

Henry could actually feel tears in his eyes, “Not in my experience.”

“So it has killed someone,” Henry nodded rubbing a hand over his face. “How long ago?”

“1814.” Henry gave a sad smile at the dumbfounded look on the boys’ faces, “And what’s worse is, I’m not the only one or the first. I think there’s only two of us but- The other one is a monster.”

The boys looked at each other, worry clear but determination showed just as strongly. “And there’s no way to kill either of you, is there?”

Henry laughed, “I’d happily offer you my notes, but so far, nothing, not even the flint lock could kill me, Adam tried.”

The boys blinked then the worry was the dominant expression, “Adam?”

“He said to call him Adam- because he’s been here since the beginning.” Abe was rushing over, making Henry blink before realizing his voice was strained finally he realized he couldn’t breathe.

“Dad let’s not add ‘panic attack’ to that book, breathe!”

Henry’s laugh was high in pitch as he automatically reached out to take the water Jo offered him, “Suffocation never is fun.”

“And I’d rather not watch you die from it so keep breathing partner,” Jo’s hand on his shoulder helped more than he wanted to admit but that was right, she still hadn’t seen him die yet. He didn’t want to break their streak. At least not so soon after him telling her his story.

\--

Sam and Dean were studying Henry’s little ‘book of death’ as if they were scholars. “So not even fire or beheading keeps you dead?”

Henry shook his head as he scrubbed his hair dry, after showering that is not a trip to the East River, “No, though usually smoke inhalation gets me before the actual flames do. Minor burns mostly except during the wars,” Sam was already holding the book to the page he was referring to. “That’s right, air raid, set off a gas main. Though that counted more towards concussion rather than burns. I only listed it under fire because I could feel it after the impact, not long though. I had my entire ribcage caved in and only had roughly 2 minutes left at the time.”

“I thought the general was 3 minutes for the brain to die?” Sam blinked at Henry, making him smile.

“Generally, I seem to have a minute off that time. I get these flashes of memories just before I wake up in the water.”

Dean’s brow rose, “Like what ‘life passes before you eyes’ kinda thing?”

Henry’s brows tipped upward, “I never thought of it that way but I suppose so.”

Everyone jumped slightly at the bell, Henry instantly rushed up the stairs to the main floor and dropped the trap door. Abe was long in bed and the shop was locked up. “Henry we’ve got a murder suicide, I’ve been trying to call.”

Henry groaned at the detective motioning toward the unhooked phone. “Alright let me just get presentable. What’s the rush if it’s a ‘clean cut’ murder suicide?”

“When was the last time you’ve seen a murder suicide where it was the woman that took a gun to her own head?”

Henry’s eyes darted toward Jo, “Generally women prefer poisons or slit wrists as means of murder or suicide…”

“Exactly, something’s up with this one, let’s move. The bodies aren’t even cold, the neighbors heard the shot.”

Henry ran up the stairs.

Dean nudged the trap door open, “Regular Sherlock isn’t he?”

“You have no idea.” Jo smiled as her Sherlock rushed back down the stairs, “I’m just glad you gave me a key.”

“Me too,” Henry was already out the door, “Coming Detective?”

Dean smirked, “The game is afoot.”

Jo laughed as she headed out after, if she threw on the lights she might even be able to make it back to the crime scene before the late rush hit.

\--

“Henry I’m telling you, again, there’s no twins.”

“There was a case of twins separated at birth and adopted within the same,” Jo covered his mouth.

“Never adopted, no siblings, and not a twin. I showed you the damn birth certificate and records on the night she was born.”

“Then how the hell do you expect me to believe the same woman from our case was seen 2 hours _after_ time of death?”

“Maybe you got the time wrong?”

If it was anyone else she would have laughed at the look of betrayal on the doctor’s face. “You too Jo?”

“Half expected “et too Jo?””

“Adam ruined me on Cesar references thank you.”

Jo couldn’t help but wince, “Sorry.”

Both blinked when they noticed Dean walking through the shop, a tumbler of Scotch in his hand as he looked up from his studying Henry’s book, “What about twins?”

“A woman that had committed suicide no less than 2 hours prior was seen, by family,” Jo rolled her eyes at the pointed look toward her, “without there being a twin?”

Dean blinked, “Did they say if her behavior was ‘off’? Anything, even if was as simple as not liking her favorite food or drink?”

“Behavior, no not that they mentioned,” Jo was checking her notebook about the case.

“Any jewelry missing, specifically anything silver she normally wore?”

Henry’s head popped up, “Her engagement ring, they mentioned the ‘poor thing’ was so frazzle about something she’d forgotten to put it on…”

“Damnit,” Dean checked his watch before pounding on the hatch leading to the basement laboratory. “SAMMY WAKE UP! We’ve got a Shapeshifter!”

Both jolted back at the giant stumbling up the stairs, half asleep and still conscious enough to cock back the slide on the .45 as he tossed it toward Dean. “Shapeshifter?”

“Yeah, they silver?”

“Yeah but we only got the 2 clips on us, we weren’t after Shapeshifters. Rest should be in the trunk.”

“We’ll get more. You got a 20 on the last sighting?”

“Uh yeah,” Jo scribbled the address on a spare sheet of paper before tearing it out and handing it over. “Hey,” the boys turned her way, “I didn’t give you that.”

“No worries, no one will know.”

\--

Henry winced at the smelt of burned flesh, shaking off old memories as he pulled the sheet away from the body brought in the night before. “They didn’t want to wake you up over it Doc, said it was a homeless woman that fell asleep against a stack of pallets, there was a few cigarette butts and shards of a bottle of whiskey near the blaze. Damn near took out the warehouse it was behind.”

Henry was not amused, not in the least. There was a visible puncture, the telltale signs of a .45 slug buried within the chest but the crackling in the flesh as the fire became hot enough that there was no way whiskey was the only accelerant used on it was what really irked him. “Lucas, I feel a migraine starting, can you set the body back in the cooler, I’ll get to in once I’ve had some coffee and perhaps some painkillers…. Don’t worry I’ll get my own,” Lucas looked a bit confused but crinkled his nose.

“Sure thing Doc.”

“Dean you better have a bloody good reason for putting a body in my morgue,” Henry hissed into his phone the moment he heard the right voice answer.

“Doc, it was a Shapeshifter. Trust me, they’re bad. Especially since the last time a Shapeshifter took someone’s face that ended up dead they were the ones to kill them.”

Henry blinked, “So the body in my morgue?”

“It’s a monster, the one that killed those two you and Jo were talking about yesterday. It should just look like a drunk jackass lighting themself up. Or did we fuck it up?”

“Seeing as how there’s a .45 hole in the chest, a little; yes.”

“Fuck, we can take care of it if need be but we’ll have to wait for tonight.”

“No, I believe I have this one covered. And unclaimed remains are cremated. If I’m lucky the bullet, if it is silver will smelt down during the cremation process.”

“So, everything’s alright?”

Henry rubbed his head; those painkillers were looking to be a better idea than he originally thought. Now he truly did have a migraine. “I better not be risking my reputation on this…”

“Doc, you’re human, and a damn old one at that,” Henry gave a single, sudden laugh at that, “Humans make mistakes, they get tired and run down. It does happen. And in this case, this is better than panicking people over these things. There are so many things that go bump in the night, and none of them are good things.”

Henry couldn’t help but shake his head as he set down the phone; he had a lie to tell. He truly hated lying.

\--

Henry didn’t even throw off his coat when he got home that night, he threw himself on the couch, “You boys are making me miss opiates…” Abe looked worried until Henry waved a hand at him, “It was a joke Abe, I’m far past that point in my life thank you very much.” He sat up to rub his tired eyes, “So Shapeshifters? You mentioned other things Dean?”

“Yeah, basically anything you’ve heard legend wise, it’s all real at some point or another.” Dean laughed, “Hell we even took on a phoenix and dragons for god’s sake.”

“Angels and demons too,” Sam added as he blinked at the spoon held out to him.

“I thought I was the taste tester, Abraham, I’m wounded.”

“Hush pops, I’m just hoping to show these boys what real food is.”

Henry smiled at the boys nearly fighting over testing Abe’s cooking then blinked and sniffed, “Is that apple pie I smell?”

“Yeah, thought it would be a nice gesture to let the boys choose desert. I know it’s not blueberry scones but-“

Henry rolled his eyes and smiled as the boys started fussing with helping finish with the cooking. Almost reminded of a family, a really messed up one but since when has his family ever been normal?

\--

Henry stopped in mid meal while the boys were chatting with Abraham about a case they were going to head out on in the morning, brushing crumbs from his hands and lap as he suddenly got up, “Dad, everything okay?” Henry was down the stairs at the safe before his brain could process that his son had spoken to him and even followed as he reached for the dial. “Dad, are you sure about this?”

A hand came into view, stilling Henry’s, “Abraham, this is cursed, we can’t risk it killing anyone else. And these boys… they know what they’re doing.”

“Are you telling me you’re taking Jo’s route and following your ‘gut ‘? That’s not like you.”

Henry smirked, “Sometimes the good Detective catches things even I miss after all.”

“But what if they’re just after the gun for its curse?” Henry blinked at Abraham’s hushed voice, “What if they want immortality and are just-“

“Abraham, you’ve invited them to stay here, fed them, talked with them. Are you telling me you’ve allowed them access into our home without having some trust in them?”

Abe sighed and rubbed his eyes as he waved a hand in a dismissing gesture that could only be caused by years of Henry teaching it to him. “I just want to be sure it’s secure…”

“Abraham we had a case involving millions in stolen artwork and historical artifacts that had been stolen by the Nazis… Live long enough and everything will resurface or be completely destroyed. And in this case, if they know how to properly be rid of this thing then so be it. After all, it has no use to me does it? Adam’s theory was proven wrong the moment I revived after he killed me with it.”

Henry could tell the moment relief showed in his son’s face as he felt Abe’s hand fall away to allow him to open the safe. “As long as you trust them.”

“I can’t explain why, but I honestly do.”

\--

Henry set down the flint lock next to Dean’s elbow and resumed his meal, “So you have a ‘case’?”

Dean stopped in mid chew to check the flint lock, making Henry smile softly when he just nudged the barrel so it was safely pointed at the wall. “Yeah, haunting in New Jersey, figured we’d check it out while we’re here.”

“Ghosts are real too?” Abe blinked as grabbed the pie from the still warm oven.

“Yep, just about everything that goes bump in the night are real,” Dean said, eyes never leaving the pie as it was set on the table to be served.

Henry couldn’t help a sad smile, “Your mother would always make you pie didn’t she?”

Dean blinked harder than necessary but Henry had successfully pulled his gaze away for the desert, “Yeah, whenever it was a bad day or her and dad were fighting.” Henry frowned and opened his mouth, suddenly worried, “Don’t Sherlock me Henry, dad never got physical, not with mom. They argued a lot but they never got violent with each other. And it was a demon that killed mom, it’s why we’re here hunting a cursed object instead of having an apple pie life.”

“You were old enough to remember,” Henry noted on reflex as Sam watched his brother, a cold but worried expression clear on his face.

“Yeah, Sammy was just a baby but I remember.”

Abe clapped, making everyone’s eyes instantly turn towards him, “Alright Henry enough dredging up bad memories, eat, drink and be merry, you boys are back to work in the morning after all. Enjoy the last of your mini vacation.”

\--

Henry dropped the file on the examination table the moment he pulled back the sheet of the latest John Doe, “Beheading, it’s been awhile for one without involving an industrial accident.”

“Haven’t ruled that out yet Doc, it was in a factory that it was found. After hours worker perhaps? Or off the books maybe?” Henry rolled his eyes as Lucas leaned over to examine the wounds.

“Highlander again, or was it something else?”

Lucas actually broke out in a grin, “Did you get around to watching it then?”

“No, recalling an old reference you made,” Henry pulled on a set of gloves as he automatically lifted the head away to examine the cut closer. “A large blade,” he glared in Lucas direction as he started bouncing but, thankfully reframed from any further comments. “Sharp edge. It appears to be a machete,” Henry frowned and looked closer, machetes didn’t tend to be that sharp, it was designed to cut away underbrush after all and as a weapon secondary. “One clean strike, this person has done this before, there was no hesitation, one clean strike and death.”

“Doc, what do you make of this?” Lucas nudged at the shoulder, making Henry blink away the scenario playing in his head of the attack. “Looks like a puncture.”

Henry blinked at the slight hole in the chest, “If it was any bigger I’d say it was a bolt from a bow…” He pressed into the wound, blinking at a few clots surfacing around his fingers. “Perimortem. Looks to be how they incapacitated the victim.”

“Tox panel?” Lucas offered the moment he noticed how much clotting there was. “Wait you said it looked like a bolt? What about a crossbow?” Henry blinked as Lucas rushed to grab a tool to check the depth of the wound. “They’re only around 6 inches long and half as wide as an arrow.”

Henry watched as Lucas pulled free the measure to blink at it, “4 Inches, good work Lucas.” Lucas was beaming as Henry waved an arm, “We do need a tox panel on this one. That wasn’t by any means a fatal wound so something else must have incapacitated them.”

“Well some people can’t stand pain Doc. Would you want to fight after taking a chest wound?” Henry smirked at him, resting his hands on the table. Lucas hadn’t seen his scar, not that it was the incident that came to mind but it was a representation of every wound he’d ever endured and still got up to keep his secret if nothing else. “I’ll get that tox panel.”

Henry shook his head as Lucas nearly bolted from the room before frowning at the body on his slab. He decided to get a set of dental impressions while Lucas was busy, letting his mind run through scenarios while he prepped the tray and wedged the jaw open to make it easier. He barely noticed the rows of punctured gums above and below his gum line. He automatically ran his gloves fingers over the divots, trying to figure out what and how they’d happened when he felt a sudden stab in his index finger, “Bloody hell,” he jolted back, nearly knocking the table and instantly started an internal timer, fearing the body somehow rigged with some form of toxin or even having the toxins in whatever the victim had eaten prior to death had transferred to him from the bleeding wound.

Henry was already scrubbing down and sterilizing the wound, it’d been ten minutes without incident when he’d finally returned to the body. Lucas hadn’t returned, when Henry blinked at the clock he instantly knew it was lunch time. He had 20 minutes left to figure out who the hell, or what, had ended up on his table before he did.

\--

“Dean, can you tell me why I have a decapitated body in my morgue?” Henry hissed into his office phone the moment the Hunter picked up.

Henry stood up when Lucas came back in, hearing the Hunter respond but Lucas was waiting and wouldn’t seem to leave, “Why yes, he did seem to have rather, odd dental work…”

Lucas blinked, turning toward the morgue, the only body out for examination being the John Doe from that morning. “Doc, I think you’re losing your touch, his teeth looked normal to me.”

Henry waved him off in a dismissing manner as he frowned at the phone, “Alright, thanks for your input on the matter.”

Lucas saw the phone set back in the cradle, “Sorry Doc but you’ve got a case, Jo’ll be here to pick you up in 15.”

Henry reached out for the file as he rubbed his eyes. “Thank you Lucas.”

“Welcome Doc,” he, finally left, with only a worried look in Henry’s direction as he sat back down.

Vampires, first a Shapeshifter and now vampires- At least Dean would spread the word to the other Hunters around New York to watch it with the obvious hunts.

Henry opened the file to frown at it, body, female, mid 20s the throat was reportedly ripped out by some type of animal. Great, this was going to be a good day. A vampire in his morgue and now it appeared to be his victim was soon to follow.

 


End file.
